User talk:WikiWoman62
Editing Somebody Else's Comments I saw where you had edited Big Bad Brad's comment to me the other day. We generally do not edit somebody else's comments because it is condidered bad form. If we allowed that kind of thing, a user that was up to no good could change another user's comment and make it look like they had said something they didn't actually say. So, please do not edit comments other than your own. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 10:02, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Sol-Aire CX-4 Hey, that was good work you did on the Sol-Aire CX-4 page by standardizing all the pictures in the column on the table like that. Plus, good catch on the illegal picture being used for the 2000 Criss Cross Crash Set. Thanks. I see the illegal picture, from STD, is up for deletion. I'll go do that right now. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 22:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Etiquette I think it is improper to go editing other people's user page, perhaps it's not good etiquette. What do you feel? Perhaps you should ask the owner of the particular user page if it's all aright with him for anybody else to edit his own page first. Just trying to keep things running smoothly. HaarFager 00:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '67 Plymouth GTX page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 01:10, May 20, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hi WikiWoman, I'm glad you like my uploads of cars. I'm new to this. I started collecting Hot Wheels for my great nephews. I found the Wikia Hot Wheels page looking for lists and thought it would be fun to add my own concept to them. I will gladly let you know when I upload more. At the moment I have done all the 2012 cars I have. I'll be shopping for more this weekend though and I am looking at new creative ways in the design theme for the cars. I'll let you know when more go up. Thanks again...=) Dan I re-posted 2 I had already posted. I changed the theme to them to reflect their designation Dan Thanks for the info, I see what you mean about replacing an old file with a new Dan Hi WikiWoman: I hope you had a great Christmas. I uploaded 8 more cars. I hope you like Dan I uploaded 2 more this morning 12/30/11....=) Hi WikiWoman Yes I understand all that Legal stuff, being an artist all my life, I've ran into that quite a bit, never on the bad side, I even knew a few Reps from Warner and Disney Companies, they patroled the big beaches, i.e Myrtle Beach, Panama, etc. They were always looking for airbrush artists making money off their characters, which I don't blame them, I wouldn't want anyone stealing and making money off my stuff either. That legal stuff goes quite deep to, they can get you for a photo if they want. But their main focus is on those that are making a profit off them. I don't want any problems, thats not why I came here, Tzuta seemed concerned about the use of logo's. no problem, I just stopped using them on the uploads to the gallery, they are still on my personal computer saves though. The rest is me, or stuff I do have permission to use, I wish I could have uploaded some of the ones I added animation to. Those are cool. I do alot of playing in Paint shop Pro and animation shop. This whole thing started with that zaba bloom or whatever his name is, flat out not liking my pics. And thats fine, I have dealt with critisim before, he wasn't the first, won't be the last.But even after I stopped using the logos, he was still leaving messages on my talk page. I can handle critisim, it's idiot's I can't. But as I told Tzuta, I'm not here to make problems, just to have some fun and showcase some cars my way. But I will move on if it's a problem. Normally, I wouldn't, people like maha zoom, are way to fun for me to mess with. But this is a great little community, I'd rather just leave then kick the hornrt's nest here. I do thank you and Tzuta for your help and support though. Dan The Haters are easy enough to ignore, I was just trying to avoid any problems. I noted on my profile I have a slide show of my stuff, do I have you to thank for that? SFXMan45 03:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi WikiWoman: Yeah I know those last posts I did were not all true Exclusives. The 86 Monte Carlo SS is a 2012 HW Performance car. I was just going by the box and the cars that I got in that box. I did note when I bought that, that other boxes that were also Exclusive Deco's had different cars in them, I actually chose that box for the 86 Monte Carlo SS and a couple of the other cars. If you think that will be confusing information on the site, please remove them, I don't wanna mess up any info or confuse anyone. Thanks...=) Dan SFXMan45 02:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry WikiWoman, I thought you were an administrator. My bad Hi WikiWoman, this is what you posted on my talk page back in December: Love your work Dude! Drop a note on my page when you upload new stuff and I can get to them quicker. I just happened to be on today. WikiWoman62 00:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Today I get a message from you saying you don't like what I do? Did I miss something somewhere? Dan SFXMan45 01:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi WikiWoman, From my page: Seriously? You thought that was me? Actually No I didn't think that was you. It didn't make sense. Your well spoken, that message didn't really make sense, and read like someone with broken english, thats why I replied to you the way I did, more in a question. I had a feeling it was someone else. I wanted to give you a heads up, I probably should have just said someone was using your name and showed you what they posted. Sorry about that. Dan SFXMan45 02:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I used to work for Mattel and the website. I used to do the Pic of the Day. I was HWMike. I hven't been very active on there for a few years. I am getting rid of my collection. Okay. Now I am curious. No, I got rid of AOL years ago. PM's = personal messages? I wouldn't know how to get on there any more it has been so long. Do we know each other? I used to use the Hot Wheels Chat boards on AOL. I was rootes66@aol.com back then. Boy, times have changed. I remember spending hours talking to everyone. Do people still go to chat boards? Do they still exist? LOL :oD Rootes66hotwheels 23:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind at all! In fact I welcome any and all help! Sorry it's taken so long for me to reply, I was on vacation. What I don't welcome are intrusions by budinskis like the one above. He's on some power trip and a bit clueless. A dangerous mix. I've reviewed some of your work and I see you've got no pics but yet you've threaded many others that don't seem to know how or want to. I wonder why. I also wonder why the great one sees fit to haress some while there are pictures being uploaded and not used in the hundreds, some obvious fodder for photobucket and NOT for a wiki on HW's. Keep up the good work, You married? :; 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 06:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :69 Chevy, what is your problem? Do you have enough intelligence to explain it succinctly? HaarFager 07:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :sorry, I just tried to help. I didn't mean to step into a war. Could you boys please have it somewhere else than my talk page? :And I am VERY happily married, thank you. I now wonder how good of an idea it is to let my boys play here. :WikiWoman62 06:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry that he had to bring his problem here to your talk page. What he doesn't understand is that there is no "war." I'm only doing my Administrative duties. You can already see what his character is like by his hitting on you on the Hot Wheels Wiki. This is not a social network, but an online database to catalog Hot Wheels. I'm trying to do my best as an Administrator and all he can do is complain. Perhaps people like that user have no place here. Sorry about the troubles. I realize you were only trying to help, but people's own user pages are generally things that don't get edited by other users. You could see how it might cause some friction. That's all I was trying to bring to your attention. You will note that I didn't actually tell you that you could not do it, only that maybe it wasn't proper. He continues to resort to name calling and referring what Administrators do as "butting in." I will take care of that user. Sorry about the mixup, there was no ire directed toward you. At least, not from me. Keep on editing the Hot Wheels Wiki and make sure you have fun! Kenny HaarFager 06:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Watch what you post! When you wrote on my page (Daniel7196), and your title of your post was offensive and inappropriate due to the fact I'm 10 years of age and I'm part German. Nazi!; is that good! I'd like you to watch what you post on my page. Please, it hurts my feelings. -Daniel7196 It's not about that The word 'Nazi' doesn't make me quit Wikia. It's just me being teased all over this website and it makes me feel so down about what I do. I joined HW Wiki because I take pride in what I collect. I feel this website is about collecting, sharing, and having fun about Hot Wheels but I stand corrected. I made a lot of mistakes on this website but no one is perfect. And what do I get?: Blockings and scouldings. I made many edits but they weren't good. It put me down when people stared posting negative things on my talk page. Take a look and see what I mean. -Daniel7196 I'll face it! Your last messages made me feel better. I'll keep editing, but not often. I'll do minor fixes but no pictures (unless it's for the gallery) and no major changes (like new pages and add-ons). Much of this is not your fault. Thanks. -Daniel7196 Ignoring Me I notice that whenever I post advice to you here on your talk page that you never respond to me. Why is that? I take time out of my busy day to help users understand how to properly use this wiki and all I get for it is no response. That doesn't seem very nice or polite. Administrator Kenny HaarFager (talk) 15:32, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry I could not reply sooner - we went to the lake for the 4th and I didn't bring my laptop. As soon as things settle down I will address your comments with the attention they deserve. WikiWoman62 (talk) 16:04, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ::That's all right. It has been the Fourth of July holiday. Thanks! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 23:19, July 5, 2017 (UTC) I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to get back to you, but it’s been just one thing after another all summer long. Well, the kids are back to school and I final got around to addressing your concerns. And oh my goodness, you are so right - thank you for clearing that up. I thought blocking was for users considered vandals. From the help page for admins: I didn't know you had changed the rules so it could be used when users disagreed with you or made mistakes. You must have been blocked before you were made administrator, and so you know exactly how it feels. I am so glad my comments to you hit their mark, in one respect, but not in the more important way. I’m thoroughly impressed, 4 edits, 5 times as many words – and VERY defensive. You are a serious man. Thorough too. And I am very truly sorry that I haven’t explained myself well enough for you to understand. I’ll try better this time. I know some of these concepts about how to treat people are hard for men to understand. I fully understand your need to defend all your actions – you think yourself a fair and honorable man. At least it seems like you consider yourself fair, honorable and entrusted with a duty. Your work is a part of you, almost as an extension of your manhood. Someone complaining about your work is taken as an insult to your manhood. Suggestion: How about you grow a pair. My next advice to you is have someone for whom you have respect read your response to me as well as others. I'm sure any rational reader will hear loudly and distinctly that which you cannot hear yourself because the words come from your own brain, and as such you are emotionally attached to them – you think you are right! And if you can't hear what it sounds like before you commit it to paper, well, reading my words will shed no light on the condescension in your tone. But your callousness and closed minded thinking must be addressed. First, I love how you say the categories are worthless – bit hypocritical, no? I like how you seem to imply that you didn't add the categories in question to the letter getter page, and yet, there it is, first time used, when creating the page by you. So, my accusation stands – the evidence is all there if you can do the research like you claim you can. And if you check the help section, you’ll read this: You'll need to add some text to the new category page to make it work properly. You never even followed through. I love how you say “it seems to you like everyone is going round and round” “and that it’s pointless. I’ll use the same words you used - if we are making these edits, do you really think we are NOT making them in good faith, that we are not trying to better organize and categorize things. Just because it looks a certain way to you, does that mean automatically it IS that way. Because I fully understand the improvements to the wiki with all these new categories and ways for people to look up cars any which way we can imagine. It’s sad really, that an editor like you have such a sad and narrow understanding of how things work. Otherwise show me where the categories have NOT been an improvement. Did you not read or maybe you didn't understand what I said when I told you I was in the process of redoing categories that began their name with a number. If anything, you should be helping to delete or change the names of those categories. I can’t believe your defending the categories with numbers starting for names ESPECIALLY considering how many mainline segment series pages were started with no numbers, ie Flying Colors, I love how you make it seem I should have just done it – ignoring that I said I was in the middle of it! I couldn’t finish because you blocked me while I was editing. Had you stopped and asked, instead of just reacting, maybe you would have understood what I was doing and why. I also love how you claim to know how things work around here, when oftentimes you seem clueless. I mean seriously, how could you think a user could be making edits without an account – you saw, immediately assumed the worst, and then cast accusations and instructions. Same pattern. No real thought put into it. If you forget this incident, I would be happy to point it out for you. And about you having made the most edits - seriously? Who are you Trump? with a HUMUUNGOUS inaugural crowd - biggest ever!!! I'm curious what advice you claim to have given me on my advice page. I don’t see a single example of actual advice - If you're talking about the time you admonished me for editing another users profile page – here's my response. Did the user complain to you? Because your "suggestion" was more than a week after the user thanked me for showing him that trick. Maybe it's about editing Brad's comments last year? Your explanation was pointless. Anyone with half a brain can step through the changes made to a page and see clearly who made what edits. Anybody that thinks they can do otherwise without hacking someone's account is also as clueless. I didn't think you were that clueless, but you're making me rethink my position. And just because I don’t see fit to reply, you automatically assume that I’ve ignored you? How judgmental. Have I ever edited another user’s profile page, or comments again? Don’t my actions speak for me? Or again, maybe I assumed you were smarter than that. You say you know how to do all this research. Maybe I’m wrong. Show me where you gave me advice. I also looked for where users are bickering and fighting – I couldn’t find any that didn’t include you. Maybe I didn’t look hard enough? Or far back enough in time? In conclusion, I have to say, my blustery is not a form of flattery. I caved to your insult about my maturity and have made an attempt to respond to your words as you did to mine-excessively. I suspect that after the way you insulted me, you will call my response disruptive or harassing and block me permanently. It will be just more proof that you ARE emotionally attached to your almighty position of Administrator, perfect in every way – the bestest wiki administrator! Can do no wrong! PS: I love how it took you 3 edits to get it right. Maybe that’s why your edit count is so high – can’t get it right the first time? And as far as your own maturity level – I suspect you are the perpetual child with someone that takes care of you. Maybe one day when you grow up, you’ll understand how your actions can affect others, and you won’t ignore them when they TELL you! Don’t you regularly block people for name calling? Or am I wrong for thinking you called me a cry baby for complaining about being treated like a vandal? HYPOCRITE! And about the fun comments – are you saying that editing the wiki is NOT fun for you? Are you saying since someone considers editing and programming FUN, they can’t also be serious? You make lots of assumptions – and it seems you’re mostly wrong. But that’s a very strong indicator of hypercriticism. Furthermore, about how you responded to my complaint 24 hours later, and then expected an immediate answer. Threatening that if I was too busy and COULDN’T respond – what? automatic block for life? Even counting down the days! Are you that impatient or so self-important that the world MUST COME when you call? Or are you also passive aggressive. When you don’t get your way, do you throw tantrums in real life too? Now, do you think I seriously wanted to go through this? You are not my child, and I do NOT have to educate you. YOU didn’t understand what I was doing and therefore automatically declared it vandalism – do you still not see how callous that was? Or will you argue, defend and justify yourself to keep from admitting you were wrong. I couldn’t care less anymore, I want no more to do with you. I’m deactivating my account and canceling all email notifications. I have absolutely no desire to see you respond again, how did you say it? To every point I made. Amazing – it took you 5 times as many words to respond to my complaint as my complaint was (MS Word has a word count – check me) I’ll bet your next reply breaks the bank! This was an attempt at satire – by duplicating your efforts and using as many words as I could. But alas, I would have to come up with another 4 thousand words do this the same justice you did. And it was tedious getting to just 1500. So I included a bit more, but in a pic… Getit? WikiWoman62 (talk) 13:44, August 31, 2017 (UTC)